


【黑白】理智虚影

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: 在幻境中，恩佐斯用最扭曲的方式给予了拉希奥他最渴望的东西。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 2





	【黑白】理智虚影

**Author's Note:**

> *有微量白黑应该大丈夫……？  
> *虽然已经证实进本的拉希奥只是恩佐斯创造的幻象，但这篇文建立在拉希奥本体进本的假设前提上  
> *简而言之就是拉希奥的san值到底了，要安度因亲亲才能恢复【大雾】  
> *大概率很狗血很OOC。黑安出没。  
> *标题瞎写的。  
> *BGM: https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26540485

——黑色。

一望无际的黑色。就仿佛整个世界都笼罩在夜幕之下。唯一能提示这并不是艾泽拉斯晚上的天空的，大概就是像星辰一样密布的猩红色眼睛了。

拉希奥又一次在这样的黑色下醒来。

……已经不知道是第几天了。一开始黑龙还会试图记着时间，在心里默默地数着日子，可是那很快就失去了意义。无论过了几天都不会改变了——不会有光，不会有熟悉的人影，不会有潘达利亚的鸟语花香——

——他们失败了。他失败了。再一次。

部落和联盟之间那场荒诞无比的战争已经停止，全艾泽拉斯的勇士都团结了起来对付虚空之中更大的威胁——可那毫无意义。觉醒之城尼奥罗萨从深渊之中伸出它无尽的爪牙，从虚空精灵和暗影牧师开始，将疯狂散播到艾泽拉斯的每一个角落。仅仅数月的时间，整个星球就陷落了——仅剩的幸存者也只不过是在节节败退而已。他们人数太少。而祂却无处不在。

而他费尽心思想出的那些计划，压根就没起到什么用处。曾为他奔走校命的冒险者一个个离他而去最后葬身在深渊最黑暗的角落。黑爪卫士们被虚空的低语逼至疯狂。他曾经拥有过的称为朋友的人在要塞的王座间被拖入无尽的虚空深渊——

拉希奥低下了头。

机关算尽，却最终一无所有。

——至少他现在明白耐萨里奥是如何滑入疯狂的了。

> _金发的国王紧紧咬住下嘴唇，右手因为握笔太紧而指关节发白。“你说什么？”_
> 
> _大德鲁伊深吸了一口气。“是他。我们的先锋在尼奥罗萨看见他了。他在那里，被——”_
> 
> _“你为何确定那就是——”_
> 
> _“是他。他的族裔本就不多了。一个在外域，还有一个在希利苏斯——那 **只能** 是他。”_
> 
> _“——我要一份详细的报告。现在。”_

今天是暴风城陷落的一周年纪念日。“纪念日”。哈，多么可笑又无力的调侃。一年前的那一天，紫黑色的乌云笼罩了白色大理石的城市，来自虚空的异形凭空出现，而暗红的鲜血则染红了城市的每一处地面和每一条河流。最后他们冲进了要塞，巨大的触手冲破地面，刺穿了——

拉希奥硬生生地掐断了自己的回忆。这毫无益处。他有更重要的事情需要思考。

推开门，面前的是维迪卡尔的作战指挥室。艾泽拉斯最后的勇士们在这几个月里把这里当成他们的据点试图进行反击，然而原本拥挤的维迪卡尔还是在以肉眼可见的速度变得空旷。他们的时间不多了。

当他走到桌边时，几名圣骑士向他点头致意。说实话的拉希奥都不明白为什么在经历了这么多之后这些勇士仍然会选择相信他，唯一合理的解释大概就是所谓的“病急乱投医”了。

“最近的战况怎么样？”

“老样子。”回话的是大领主。这个回答意味着他们的情况很糟糕，每一次战斗都会严重减员，没有足够的食物和医疗资源，而敌人的数量却在指数级增加。“今天的例行探查工作是在黑海岸——由第三小队进行。”

“燃料的事怎么解决？”

“技术人员通过维迪卡尔的扫描系统在奥丹姆发现了一处能源，我们打算传送技术人员下去——”

“别开玩笑了。那地方是古神腐蚀最严重的的地方之一，我们没有多余的人力下去送死。”拉希奥叹了口气把作战报告扔到一边。“我会去那里。”

> _“纯净圣母的生物扫描显示符合结果。……那就是他。”_
> 
> _“不可能。”黑角喃喃道，“之前我受到影响时，是他——”_
> 
> _“‘人在河边走，怎能不湿鞋’。”武僧叹了口气，“这是我故乡的谚语。准确得有些过头了，不是吗？”_
> 
> _“那不重要。我想知道的是， **他** 还在那里吗？”_

拉希奥挣扎着从地上爬起来，他头疼欲裂，双翅很显然都断了，右眼完全看不见东西，耳朵则嗡嗡作响。简而言之：一切都糟透了。

黑龙注意到的下一件事是他处在一个深洞之中。他眯起眼努力地向远方唯一的光源看去，无奈地得出在当前状况下他无论如何都无法爬出去的结论。

该死的恩佐斯。该死的虚空信徒。鬼知道为什么他去奥丹姆找个燃料——现在是根本不存在的燃料——都会被敲晕了绑架到这鬼地方来……不对，就是因为他 **独自一人** 跑出来才会被盯上吧？

虽然这么说不大厚道，但是黑龙有点后悔自己当初没有直接卖掉那一小队的技术人员了。

拉希奥在内心埋怨着自己的大意失策，差一点就错过了身后的脚步声。

原本躁动不安的黑龙在瞬间停止了动作，绷紧了每一条神经。在这种时刻、这个地方，出现的脚步声——绝对不会意味着什么“好事”。——十有八九是把自己引诱进这个陷阱的古神信徒或者异形之类的玩意儿。

在他身后大概三米左右的地方，那个朝他移动过来的生物停住了。

“你就打算这么一直背对着我生闷气吗，亲爱的？”

熟悉的声音回荡在黑暗的深洞中。

拉希奥的大脑一片空白。

> _“整个尼奥罗萨都能听到他的尖啸声。”肖尔大师皱了皱眉头，“如果我们的特工们疯得有些太快，可得算上他的一份。”_
> 
> _“……他处在极度痛苦之中。”可这是为什么？为什么？_

首先是震惊。之后是狂喜。接下来是疑惑……和无尽的愤怒与恐惧。

所有的情绪在电光火石之间飞掠过拉希奥的脑海。他咬紧牙关，强迫自己不转过身去。

“哦天啊，拉希奥——”安度因的声音里带上了一丝笑意，“我从没想过我还能再见到你。”

我也没有——黑龙恶狠狠地想着，拒绝搭理这个不知从哪里冒出来的冒牌货。因为 **我的安度因已经死了** ；就在一年前，暴风城的王座间——

“我知道你在想什么。”安度因继续用歌唱般的语气道，“你在想我是从哪里出现的，又为什么还活着？你肯定以为我已经死了，不是吗？”

没错，我的确很纳闷这点，恩佐斯一定是个恶趣味的混蛋才会制造出这么逼真的幻象来捉弄我。黑龙咬紧牙关，怒火中烧，脑浆仿佛沸腾；他还要忍受这种折磨到什么时候？

安度因的虚影一直没有出声，似乎在等待着拉希奥的回答。当他没有得到期待中的回应时，他叹了口气，似乎有些失望。

“拉希奥，别这样。这一点都不礼貌。”

黑龙试图继续保持沉默，却在下一秒发现自己的身体失去了控制，仿佛有什么无形而无法挣脱的力量抓住他，扭动着他的肌肉强行让他转过身——

“别犯傻。”安度因的声音一瞬间阴冷了下来，“ **你不会违背你国王的命令，不是吗？** ”

拉希奥既愤怒又尴尬地被那股力量固定在了一个别扭的半跪姿势，他被迫注视着这个虚影。他长得几乎和安度因一模一样，金发和白皙的皮肤，脸上细小的伤痕；但他却穿着一件贴身得有些伤风败俗的黑色长袍，蓝色的眼睛里只剩下阴冷与疯狂。黑龙不由自主地感到了一阵恶寒；虚影和安度因实在是太像了，他有点想吐。恩佐斯的确在折磨人这方面很有一手。

虚影仔细端详着拉希奥的脸，露出了近乎孩子气的不满表情。“你那副样子是什么意思，拉希奥？你真的一点都不想我？”

“闭上你的嘴，小崽子。”意识到继续保持沉默已经没有什么意义，黑龙苦涩地开口了，“我和你没有什么关系。”

“我的心都要碎了。我还以为你爱我。”

“我爱的是安度因·乌瑞恩，联盟的至高王，而不是一个疯狂的虚影——”

虚影的脸上闪过一个近乎病态的微笑。“随你怎么想。不过我们可以先把这些小事放一放——”

“……”

“跟我走，我的挚爱。加入我们。服从于祂。拥抱祂的力量，成为永恒——”

“安度因信仰了古神”这种假想让恶寒的感觉更加猛烈了；拉希奥把不安紧紧塞回大脑角落里转而用嘲讽打断了虚影的胡言乱语。“少开玩笑了，恩佐斯什么时候对我感兴趣了？”

“祂一直都对你很感兴趣，”虚影微笑着，“你的父亲非常强大，给艾泽拉斯带来了巨大的灾难；而即便是受到死亡之翼的影响，你仍然设法从祂手下逃脱了数次，足以证明你的能力——”

“——让祂滚远点。”黑龙再次打断了虚影，“告诉他我宁愿去死也不会服从于他。现在乘早杀了我，或者赶紧滚开。”

虚影凝视着他，眼里充满了虚伪的惋惜：“拉希奥，别这样。为什么不珍惜自己的生命呢？”

就是这一句话让拉希奥加倍坚信这个幻影绝不会是他的安度因。“不管耐萨里奥干了什么， **不管我之前干过什么，** 我始终都是黑龙军团的继承人，大地的守护者。我只效忠于我的国王。我会完成他未竟的事业，去守护这颗星球最后的希望——”

“对于一个囚徒来说，这实在是豪言壮语。”虚影恶意地调侃着，“为什么去守护不存在的希望？眼前实实在在存在的还不够吗？”

“我的眼前只有黑暗和一个虚假的幻象。”

“ **那是现在。** ”虚影的微笑中饱含着的是病态的爱恋，“也许我能改变你的想法。”

禁锢着拉希奥的力量加紧了对他的掌控，黑暗的虚空中伸出无数的触手与卷须缠绕住他的四肢，紧紧地将黑龙禁锢在地面上，而虚影则踏着过于轻快的脚步来到他面前，赤裸的脚掌踩过焦黑的泥土。轻柔的手指挑起他的下巴——

等一等。

他干了什么？

拉希奥陷入了突如其来的恐慌之中。其一是因为他能猜到接下来会发生什么，对方轻佻的微笑已经说明了一切；其二是因为——

那根本不是“虚影”。那是具有实体的某种生物——不，拉希奥，冷静下来；恩佐斯是个变幻莫测的混蛋，他的手下中也有不少人精通变形术，这十有八九是不知哪个无面怪物变得——

“我知道你在想什么，我说过了。”像是猜到了拉希奥的想法，“安度因”假装无奈地叹了口气，“而我对此很失望。你还要欺骗自己多久？”

“不，你不可能是——”

“我就是。 **我是你的安度因啊** ——”

那件贴身的黑色长袍化为虚空消失在黑暗中。在那具熟悉的躯体上，在胸口的位置，是一个血色的洞——一个已经干涸的伤口；而取代了那一颗热忱、高尚的心脏的，是一团黑色的、蠕动着跳动着的——

拉希奥没能尖叫出声——因为安度因低下头，给了他一个吻。

> _“我们大概有一成的把握。”大领主这么说。簇拥在血精灵身旁的军七处探员们始终把手搭在剑柄上纹丝不动，国王却因为这句话打了个寒战。_
> 
> _“只有一成？”_
> 
> _“——他受到恩佐斯的直接掌控。那和被随便哪个无面者控制是不一样的……我们无法保证计划能顺利实施。”_
> 
> _“……我明白了。大德鲁伊，请你通知行动小组成员，一切按原计划执行。 **决不能放弃。** ”_

黑色。

更深的黑色。如果说之前艾泽拉斯的天空还只是像是布满了古怪星空的永夜，那么这深洞里的黑色则是令人窒息了。时间仿佛停滞在了这里；每一秒都仿佛一年一样漫长。

倒也不是说拉希奥有在数时间什么的。他已经没有那个精力了。在这里连思考都变得几乎不可能；他的大脑疲惫、迟钝、受尽折磨，有时连记起自己的名字都难得很。

他被这样狼狈地禁锢着——没有视觉去寻求光明，没有声音去寻求救助，孤身一人——哦，倒也不算是孤身一人。

安度因几乎整天都和他黏在一起。他们会“像往常一样”干爱人之间该干的事：安度因微笑着跟他说话（而他疲惫地一言不发）；安度因给他带来食物和水，把那浑浊的黑色的液体倒进他的嘴里（拉希奥从不也没有那个精力去追究这些“食物和水”到底是什么玩意儿；他只知道它们进入他胃袋时带来灼烧般的痛楚，让一丝丝虚空的痕迹爬上他的皮肤）……诸如此类。

但是更多时候他们就是在……干那些不可描述的事。拉希奥不愿将那种行为称为做【♂】爱：那没有任何温情与爱意（即便是有，那也是对方单方面认为的）。安度因会用最挑逗的方式脱下他的衣物（后来他干脆连衣服都不给他了，就这么把他赤裸地禁锢在地上），用虚空浸染的手指抚过他的肌肤，吸吮他的分【♂】身直到那玩意儿在原始本能的操控下半硬，骑乘他直到他的最后一点体液被榨干。又或者安度因会强迫他分开双腿，从背上生出滑腻的触手，穿刺他、玩弄他，直到他在诡异的本能下收缩颤抖……

每一次他们这么做，拉希奥总会有一种自己的世界中有什么东西正在流失崩坏的感觉。

——倒不如说这个世界已经崩坏得差不多了，到底是什么在流失他也没有去想太多。

他的感觉日渐迟钝，所有的愤怒、悲伤、恐惧都好像被浓雾笼罩，无法触及。他的四肢沉重，仿佛它们不属于自己。理智对本能的压制逐渐减弱，那些本应让他感到恶心的行为最后都变成了诡异的快感。他无法思考，脑海中跳动的扭曲的黑色心脏却分外清晰。

咚咚。咚咚。

那颗黑色的心脏跳动着，在他的精神世界中震动着，和安度因胸前那团黑色寄生物翩翩起舞，形成了美妙的共鸣。

他看到一闪而过的幻象。被冬幕节彩灯装点的白色城堡化为灰烬；情人节堆满了王座间的粉色盒子睁开了血红的眼睛，四风谷的田园风景被黑色浸染……

有金发的少年对他说了什么;他看着那人开开合合的嘴型，耳朵里只有杂音。

有什么话堵在了嗓子眼里无法倾诉。

最后的一根弦紧绷着、强撑着，即将破碎。

“……为什么？”在某一次安度因用触手玩弄了他之后拉希奥嘶哑地低语。他也不知道自己为什么要提这种问题。他的安度因已经死了，就算问了对方十有八九也只会给出晦涩的疯话作为回应。

安度因眨了眨眼睛，显出困惑的表情。“为什么什么？”

“你曾说过你希望能在老死之后被葬在四风谷的原野上，墓碑前要种上最好看的花；再不济也能像你父亲一样死得其所。为什么活着？为什么以这种方式活着？”

对方看着他，表情不可捉摸。某一瞬间，拉希奥几乎怀疑自己看到了以前的安度因；但下一秒——

“瓦里安·乌瑞恩死得毫无意义。”安度因平静地纠正道。

黑龙麻木地盯着他。面对这种荒谬的言论他该愤怒的。但是他没有。

“他为了一些虚无的概念而死。而这里——才是生命的真正意义所在。”

拉希奥压根就没听明白。或者说他倒也不想听明白。

“亲爱的拉希奥，你想得太多了。”安度因微笑着说道，跨坐到了他的大腿上。

> _“我还是会建议直接杀掉他。”死亡领主平静地说道，“一旦计划出错，我们派往尼奥罗萨的先锋队将全军覆没。”_
> 
> _国王猛地转身，对她怒目而视。_
> 
> _“我的命令是尽最大努力救下他。哪怕只有一成可能性，我们也不能放弃！”他深吸了一口气，“我已经……放弃得太多了。”_
> 
> _死亡领主点了点头，没有再表示异议；她开始向军帐外走去。_
> 
> _“等一等。”_
> 
> _她转身面对他。_
> 
> _“如果——如果他的确无可救药—— **请你们务必让他解脱。** ”_

“为什么？”

“为什么什么？”

“……为什么让我活着？”

“如果不让你活着，你只会觉得自己得到了自由，你的灵魂会从我身边溜走。”

“……”

“我想让你永远留在我身边。”安度因低语着，用手指轻柔地拂过拉希奥干裂的嘴唇，“我不会让你离开。”

“……”

“你之前问过我，‘为什么要活着’。现在我将给予你回答。”

黑色的虚空从他们肌肤相触的地方缓缓向外扩散晕染。

“因为这即是真理。这即是意义。”

无数猩红色的眼睛在黑暗深处转动着，凝视着——

“我们生而渺小。而宇宙无垠。”

无数的星辰飞掠过他的眼前：扭曲的文字与符号，陌生的声音——

“生命孱弱、无力而短暂；一切终将毁灭。而祂将赐予我们新的生命——”

脑海中黑色的心脏与胸前黑色的寄生物激烈地跳动着，逐渐合拍——

“生命即是虚无。虚无即是永恒。”

安度因被黑色的虚空浸染，双眼在黑暗中闪烁着诡异的白光。他捧起拉希奥的脸，给了他一个缠绵的吻——

拉希奥闭上了眼睛。

虚空包裹了他们；他们消失在黑暗之中。

> _“列队！列队！保持阵型！”_
> 
> _凄厉的尖啸回荡在尼奥罗萨的天空中；士兵们难以忍受地捂住了耳朵。黑影略过他们的头顶，落地之时在军队面前扬起一阵尘埃。_
> 
> _是他。真的是他。_
> 
> _国王握紧手中的剑，凝视着那个熟悉又陌生的生物。智慧与灵性荡然无存，血红色的眼里只有疯狂与愤怒——_
> 
> _“攻击！开始进攻！攻城器械组准备好撒网器，不要让他起飞——”_
> 
> _大领主用萨拉斯语向血骑士们喊了几句话，随后向前冲去；死亡领主则带领着黑锋要塞的死亡骑士们稳步前进；弓箭手部队开始向黑龙倾泻弹药，而牧师们则迅速进入阵型，开始准备咏唱——_
> 
> _他低下头，缓缓松开有些出汗的拳头——里面是一小片发光的纳鲁碎片。_
> 
> _他们必须成功。他们别无选择。_

拉希奥在黑暗之中看见了一丝光芒。

遍体鳞伤的黑龙困惑地望着那束白色的光线，差点没想起那到底是什么玩意儿。

不知为什么，已经几乎停止跳动的心脏突然又变得有力起来。

出于某些奇怪的原因，安度因并没有在这个时候出现。他小心翼翼地伸出手，够向拿束微弱的光——

他躺在什么温暖柔软的东西上。他有点没反应过来；在深坑里，安度因的身体一直是冰冷的，像死人一样。

但接下来他听到了不同寻常的声音——不是虚空的低语，也不是杂音。是人说话的声音，还有杯子和盘子碰撞的声音和火焰吞噬木头的声音。

紧接着他闻到了食物的味道。不是那些黑乎乎的不知道是什么玩意儿的东西，是熟的肉类的味道；那味道几乎让他失去知觉的胃袋一下子感到饥饿起来。

这真的、真的太不正常了。

拉希奥拼尽全力睁开了眼睛。

刺眼的光芒一时让他无法适应，过了好一会儿视觉才渐渐成型。

他在一个房间里。他躺在一张床上。他身边坐着一个人。

在认出那人的一瞬间，拉希奥的第一反应是想要逃离。不可名状的恐惧像潮水一般袭来，他试图挪动不听使唤的四肢——

“什么——哦，拉希奥！你醒了？”

黑龙僵在原地，一时不知道该如何反应。安度因看起来也有些不知所措，但他脸上的是无法掩饰的惊喜；有一些热茶从他手中微微倾泻的杯子里洒了出来。

“呃——拉希奥？拉希奥？你还好吗？”

黑龙没有做出回答，只是急切地在他脸上寻找着什么。没有黑暗，没有隐藏的恶意——唯一的暗色来自于缺乏睡眠造成的黑眼圈。这个安度因善良而热忱，被圣光的光环所环绕，而那光芒几乎刺伤他的眼睛——

“拉希奥？拉希奥你怎么——”

他一把拽住他的领子，使出全身的力气把他拖入一个热烈的吻。茶水全都洒到了被子上，而拉希奥则任凭他的泪水沾上国王的脸颊。安度因显得很惊讶；但他随后就放松了下来，眼神变得柔和，让黑龙继续用这种方式确认他的存在。

过了好一会儿他们才分开。“我以为黑龙不会流泪。”安度因半开玩笑半安慰地试图缓和气氛。

拉希奥叹了口气。他的嗓子疼得要死，但他还是控制不住自己的舌头：“你就只有这句话要说？我的感动几乎荡然无存了，陛下。”

“当然不是。虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，但我很高兴你回来了。”

“我也——”很高兴见到这样的你。最后那半句拉希奥没有说出来。

他们继续这样静坐了几分钟，享受着温暖的炉火和二人相处的氛围。

“说实话的，这有点奇怪。”最后是安度因再一次打破了沉默，“我们那么久没见面——结果再次相见居然是在尼奥罗萨，为了救回又一头被腐蚀的黑龙。那群勇士为了打醒你可把你好一顿胖揍。”

拉希奥挑了挑眉；从他醒来到现在，他大概也搞清楚深坑里的那些事到底是什么了。“我觉得我还是错过了不少东西。”

“的确。”安度因学着他挑了挑眉，“你需要好好补补课，黑龙先生。——现在给老老实实我躺下——你需要休息。”

> _“拉希奥？”_
> 
> _“嗯？”_
> 
> _“联盟的勇士们很感谢你对抵抗恩佐斯做出的贡献。不过他们一直很好奇，为什么你不让他们进入暴风城幻象的要塞区域——”_
> 
> _黑龙随意地瞟了一眼身旁的金发国王，耸了耸肩，优雅一笑。有些黑暗的东西在脑海中骚动了一下；他用力地把他们打压了下去。_
> 
> _“相信我，陛下——我宁愿不看到那里的场景。”_

—— END ——

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记·作者的逼叨逼时间】  
> 其实这篇文章本来是想写出克苏鲁神话那种邪魅癫狂的感觉。然鹅事实证明文渣就是文渣，我是写不出爱手艺老先生那种感觉的，告辞。  
> 以及我要向各位黑白党忏悔一下：我有罪，我萌CP的动机不纯。  
> 虽然甜甜的粮也很好吃，但是不知道为什么写这种文总是觉得很兴奋。他们越是美好，越是想看他们支离破碎、残缺、跌入尘土和鲜血的样子。我果然是个愉悦犯后妈粉……  
> 啊——但是我还是写完了。而且我写爽了。希望大家也能看得爽【并不！】  
> 顺便感谢暴雪爸爸把小黑放出来。我真是嗨得不行.jpg


End file.
